It's Not Always the Way It Seems
by kappamikey49
Summary: For Sarafina life is always a step away from complete misery, her daughter is going to sleep at night hungry and she is slowly losing Sarabi to her own demons. With the pride in shambles and Scar's madness reaching it's peak will Sarafina be the one to take up the reins and protect the pridelands from threats that not even Scar could of foreseen or will she lose it all? On Hiatus!


Author's note: I don't own the Lion King or anything related to the Lion King.

To those of you out there that are wondering, yes this is my first story so expect some rookie errors and whatnot. Please review with honesty whether it be with anger or with acceptance.

P.S. sorry about using curses, I had a hard time finding other words that felt right.

Prologue

The day was like all others, the skies were grayed by the dust that had nearly blocked out the sun, and the land matched the sky with equal dreariness. The land had withered away many seasons ago when the drought came. Fire and thirst were common as they had affected everyone. LIfe was hard but it always was.

Chapter One

Sarafina looked to the sky with her enraged blue eyes. Sarafina had been through alot in her life and it seemed that things just kept getting worse. Her daughter wasn't getting nearly enough to eat and her once best friend was slowly slipping away from the world and now this happens.

"How could that idiotic bastard even want to mate with one of those disgusting Outsiders, to even think of fucking Zira, it's just revolting" shouted Sarafina as she and the rest of her hunting party searched for their prey.

"It seems to me Sarafina that you're just jealous" mumbled out Chausiku with a sneer as they continued to run across the dusty plains that now made up the Pridelands. Chausiku was a moody lioness with orange eyes and a broken upper canine.

"Shut your mouth Chausiku, before I make you" seethed out Sarafina between clenched teeth. Chausiku was about to reply when suddenly the lioness smelled a terrible scent. The party stopped and looked around as if bewildered by the sudden stench.

"What is this God forsaken smell?" said Jelani as she tried to bury her head into Chausiku's golden coat. Jelani was normally a strong lioness with bright blue eyes but after Scar, in his infinite paranoia, killed all of the prides male cubs that all changed. She lost her son that day and she never truly recovered, she instead turned into a nervous wreck with her once well kempt golden fur turned into a dirt colored mess.

"It smells like rot" replies Sarafina whilst Chausiku pushes Jelani away. Sarafina turns her head towards the direction of the smell.

"Rotted meat can only mean one thing" thought Sarafina as she set off towards the source of the smell. The other huntresses soon followed their leader towards the direction of the smell. They walked for about five minutes till they neared the source of the stench. They stood at the mouth of the gorge and were revolted by the sight before them. There were two mounds of corpses, one filled with hyenas, and the other filled with lions they had never seen before.

The three lionesses quickly fled the scene. They got just out of sight of the mounds before Jelani Suddenly lost what little lunch she had left. The Chausiku and Sarafina turned their heads away from the vomit and quickly met eyes.

"What in all of the levels of Hell could of caused such a Horrible fucking sight" yelled Chausiku. Sarafina turned to answer but quickly held her tongue. She had noticed something vaguely familiar about those lions. She knew that she had never seen them before so why was it reminding her of something.

"We need to get back to Sarabi's group right now" screeched out Jelani who was speaking in between dry heaves.

"We shouldn't of split into smaller groups in the first place" complained Chausiku while glaring at Sarafina. It was no secret to Sarafina that Chausiku didn't want to be separated from her sister. Earlier that day Sarabi and Sarafina had agreed to split into smaller groups in hopes of finding new food. Chausiku quickly objected to this idea but her sister, Nuru convinced Chausiku to go along with the plan. Sarabi, Nuru, and the rest of the lionesses had already left by the time Scar formally announced that he was to make Zira his queen.

"You can complain later Chausiku, right now we need to find Sarabi and get back to pride rock" said Sarafina calmly trying desperately to keep her cool. She had seen many things in her youth before she came to the Pridelands, she was thoroughly desensitized to most things in life but this had to to take the cake.

With those words said the three set of in a frantic hunt to find Sarabi. Chausiku was darting her eyes back and forth, looking for any sight of Nuru or Sarabi as she ran.

Chapter One

Fin.

Authors note pt. 2 : I hope you all liked this. I don't plan on making this story very long so please tell me if you see any problems so that I don't repeat them. I hope the curses don't bother you too much but if they do, fuck you, J.K J.K.

Here's a small list of means just incase you want to know:

Sarafina: seraphim

Sarabi: mirage

Chausiku: born at night

Jelani: mighty

Nuru: light


End file.
